


Sun Kissed

by SangriaKisses



Series: Lemonade [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Smut, short and smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25931920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/pseuds/SangriaKisses
Summary: Always wear sunblock at the pool.
Relationships: Sai/Yamanaka Ino
Series: Lemonade [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855318
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Sun Kissed

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my pretty flowers! We are back for another shot of Lemonade. This picks up from the last installment "By a Thread." You don't need to have read it know what is going on. Enjoy it!

Ino giggled seeing Shikamaru and Temari race inside. Temari was right. The bathing suit was a bit much for a party with friends, but she doubted that the other blonde was angry about it. Temari’s outfits were more on the conservative side, so the bathing suit was a bold choice. Hers on the other hand. No one blinked an eye when she showed up in a daring purple one piece. It had a deep V neckline with a zipper closure showing swathes of skin and cleavage. A ruched thong back covered her ass while only two straps held the entire thing in place. 

The only one that seemed to notice was Sai. He was watching her the same way that he had even before they were together. Dark eyes tracing and studying each of her movements. That deep stare always left her hot and bothered. 

She asked about that early on in their relationship. He claimed that it was because of his training. He was taught to observe things he couldn’t understand or figure out. Now it was simply because he enjoyed watching how she moved. 

So she wasn’t surprised when he followed her into the privacy of the small cabana. These were a new addition Chouji had set up. Apparently he knew that his friends didn’t know how to behave in public. 

“Why do I have a feeling that you helped Temari pick out her outfit?”

She grinned innocently at the accusation. “Sai! I did no such thing! I mean I encouraged the purchase but it was her idea in the first place.”

“Then who encouraged this item?” He asked his fingers casually tracing along the skin that her suit left exposed

“I thought that you might like it?” 

“I do but it interferes a little with what I had in mind.” She looked at him curiously while he shut the curtains to give them a semblance of privacy. She could easily hear everything outside meaning they could probably hear everything happening in there. 

“Lie down, on your stomach.” 

She bit back asking why and laid on the couch her head tilted to the side to watch his movements. He carefully pushed her hair to the side before she saw him lather suntan oil into his hands. She moaned feeling his warm calloused hands land on her neck undoing the tie that held the bathing suit together. 

“We have to protect this pretty skin.” He explained as he began to trace the length of her spine. 

Ino could feel the blood rushing to her pussy causing it to pulse. The familiar tingles of anticipation. Every time Sai touched her she couldn’t help this reaction. 

Sai’s firm hands started at the base of her neck squeezing and massaging down along her spine to her lower back.

“This is in the way.” She gasped feeling him pull her bathing suit bottoms up splitting the cheeks of her ass. Before his hands landed over the firm muscles. He gripped her ass tightly.

“Stay quiet, do you want everyone to fucking hear you being a slut.”

He proceeded to pour more oil into his hands working along her shoulders, her back, and rubbing alongside her breasts. Ino rubbed herself against the couch, her pussy demanding any kind of friction, overheated by his teasing hands.

“How do you feel baby?” He asked leaning over his breath hot against her ear. 

“Amazing Sai…”

“Do you want more?”

“Yes, please."

“Of course you do, sit up. Take this off and lie back down.” He watched as she slinked the bathing suit down her body. Making slow, deliberate movements before returning to her original spot. 

Now with nothing in his way, Sai's hands immediately gravitated to the swell of her ass, his hands separating the cheeks, his finger moving teasingly over her anus. He spread her legs apart before working his hands down her thigh to the sole of her foot. Massaging her muscles as he went along. Switching from one leg to the next. He left her legs spread in front of him and she was sure he could see her wet cunt from where he stood.

He trailed his fingers up along the inside of her thighs capturing her juices on his fingertips. His thumbs rubbing and spreading her pussy open. 

“I need to make sure that every inch of you is covered.”

“Fuck, that feels really good.” His thumb made circles against her clit as she writhed and pushed against him.

“A massage is supposed to relax you Beautiful.” He teased her, continuing the pressure against her pussy.

“More Sai.”

“Not yet, I want to play with you some more. If you think that you can tease me with a sorry excuse for a bathing suit, then I can tease you the same way.” He replied before removing his hands completely from her.

“I’m sorry.” She pouted leaning over for a kiss but he shook his head. 

“Lay back down, on your back this time. You want to show off your body so bad then let me see all of it.”

Ino arched her back pushing up her chest leaving her legs spread. Sai kept his expression impassive but felt incredibly lucky that she’d expose herself like this to him. 

She bit back a gasp when his slippery hands worked over her tits squeezing the firm mounds of flesh. Her nipples twisted into hard knots. He spent his time properly massaging her breasts, drizzling more suntan oil across them while he rubbed and pinched them. Leaving her panting and breathless pushing them up into his hands. The mixture of sweat, oil, and cum created a heady cocktail. 

He made conscious, careful movements down her ribs, past her stomach, and down towards the tops of her thighs. She may have been wet and horny but the way his hands were massaging left her muscles soft. Once he was done working her legs he left them spread apart. He bent her knees so that her feet were against the couch opening herself completely up to him. 

He stared at her pretty pink pussy before drizzling more oil over her mound then his hands went to work. He glided his fingers between her lips brushing over her hard clit hardly needing the oil because she was so soaked. His thumb traced from the top down towards her anus putting pressure against that hole before moving back up. He continued to stroke her up and down the oil and her juices creating a wet mess. 

She wanted to yell and cry out but could hear voices that seemed much closer. Still, she couldn’t help but release soft moans and cries. She could see the grin across his lips. 

Ino moved against his hands with quiet whimpers wanting desperately for him to plunge his fingers in. To get properly finger fucked so that she could cum. Needing some kind of release. 

“Sai!” She yelled out loud when his fingers finally thrust inside her not at all caring whether their friends could hear. 

“I need to massage the inside of you as well. Somehow this pussy is always tight no matter how hard I work it.”

“More baby, please.” She panted frantically. 

“You’re right. We’ll need something bigger to work this muscle.”

She had a second to breathe before he worked his cock into her pussy. Her body was a mess. Relaxed from the teasing massage but tense from her need and want.

“Fuck me Sai. Fuck me!” She shouted. He fucked deep into her while her hips moved up to meet him. Wanting her voice to ring out so their friends and all of Konoha could hear. 

The oil let their bodies slip and glide against one another. His mouth fell on hers capturing his name on her lips. 

“That’s it baby, cum all over my dick. Mark me up as I cum in you.” 

“Sai!”

It only took three more thrusts before she coated his dick with her cream while he released into her.

He kissed her as their orgasms subsided holding each other as tightly as possible.

Ino felt herself fluttering asleep completely relaxed against his chest.

“Hey!” They were both shocked awake by the rough voice on the other side of the curtain. 

“Go take a shower before you get into the pool. I don’t want your cum in there!”

“Karui!”

“Oh my gosh Chouji, we all know what they were doing in there, Ino is fucking loud.” The couple heard the voices fade away.

“Ugh…” Ino sighed into Sai’s chest. How was she going to face everyone?

He just chuckled and kissed her forehead. He could honestly give a fuck not the least bit ashamed. He loved his girlfriend and loved fucking her. Why would he be embarrassed?

“You stay here. I’ll go out there first. Give everyone some time to relax and get drunk then no one will even care. Besides, it’s not like everyone else isn’t trying to do the same thing.” 

Ino laughed pulling him into a kiss appreciating the gesture. “Love you Sai.”

“I love you too.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Chouji and Karui are next. That one is going to take some time. Or not. lol 
> 
> Sai/Ino babies Rando29 has some great prompts for these two so don't you worry! We will be back soon! (Work is also back so just be patient...)
> 
> Thanks loves!!!


End file.
